


Searching for a work

by agregry26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agregry26/pseuds/agregry26
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Searching for a work

Spoilers ahead.

I'm searching for a fic where Draco and Harry get together, set through 7th year into 8th year. Lots of smut ensues. But Draco gets captured at Grimmauld place by aurors following the war and Narcissa obliviates him to keep him and Harry safe. She obliviates all the happy memories of him and Harry though so they break up before going back to 8th year. Harry works all year to try to get Draco to fall back in love with him to break through the memory charm but has Hermione promise to obliviate him of the memories if he can't because he's so depressed. Not a new work, at least 2018 or older I'd say I think. It was a longer fic too.


End file.
